Prince and the bird
by desichan17
Summary: Prince sasori was sent off to find a princess. he didnt expect to meet a young boy, who everyone calls bird. he makes his first friend....but...what happens when sasori falls in love with him? and will he find out the boys name before he is sent home? yao


The sun's light spilled over the grassy hills

The sun's light spilled over the grassy hills. Along the dirt road, a carriage was drawn by two black horse's. the carriage bore the symbol of a red scorpain. This was the symbol for one of the royal familys, akasuna.

In the carriage, sat a young boy and his grandmother, who was currently lecturing the boy. "sasori, as you know you're the only heir to the throne. Because of this, you have to find yourself a princess." "but grandmother why?" the boy sighed. "because! You are almost 17. the is the age of marriage." The boy groined and looked out the window. the grandmother sighed and looked over at her grandson. It amazing he hasn't found a princess yet, for he was very attractive. He had messy crimson hair, bangs that fell in his ruby eyes. his face was pale, with delicate features. The one thing that did bother the grandmother was…"sasori, why do you never wear your crown?" the boy looked over at the grandmother. Her grey hair was up in a bun, with a small silver hair that praticuly blended in. "because. The royal life is boring, and I do not wish to wear anything that has to do with it" he stated, then went back to gazing out the window. she sighed and bowed her head slightly.

The boy's eyes scanned over the hill. He blinked when a small village came into view. i that place looks interesting…ill have to get away from the hag and go there…./i he mentally made landmarks to the village.

"your majesty." They were greeted by the lands head royal family. "here we have many royal familys, I suggest you get to travel around the area, in search of your princess." The grandmother smiled and nodded. The man waved a head. "I have arrange to have a very trust member of the nearby village lead you." sasori looked up as he was greeted by his 'escort'. He was a young man, with tan skin, and dark brown hair that he wore in a small pony. A scar cut across the top of his nose. "your majesty, im an iruka" he bowed, sasori followed suite. "well, from here my grandson you are on your own. I will return in a month, by which time you must choose a princess." She bowed and got back into the carriage, leaving the boy in the hands of the on called iruka. Iruka smiled at the boy as everyone else parted ways. "so your akasuna?" sasori smiled "actually sasori" iruka blushed and bowed..again…"im so sorry.." "please" he loked up at the boy. "please if your escorting me do me a huge favor." "of course" the boy smiled. "do NOT treat me like royalty. That means no bowing, no 'sorrys' nothing. Treat me….like…a traveler would be." The man smiled and nodded.

He led the boy to a carrage that was on the side of the gaint house where they were just at.

Sasori looked at the horse's and smiled. "iruka….do you think..we could leave the carrage?" iruka looked a the prince. "your majesty?" the boy ignored him. he smiled at this. "sasori" "yes?" they both laughed and iruka nodded his head.

The two rode horse back to the town. "sasori, the princess's are arranged to meet you, then you will have a month to choose" the boy nodded, but his attion was focused on the horse. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, the scenery flying past him. i I wish I could always do this /i

Sasori spent the day with all the princess that were able to be wed. now he and iruka were riding again. "hey iruka" the boy called. "yes?" "um.. there is still some light…can we check out that small village off to the east?" the man chuckled at this. "that is where I live" the boy's eyes shimmered/ "really?...do..you think we could go there?...maybe…stay there for my time here? I don't wanna be in some stuffy castle" the man laughed and nodded. Suddenly sasori smirked. "race ya!!" he tighted the reigns and his horse ran off. The man contuied to laugh as he pulled the reigns, making his horse run as well.

Iruka warned the boy to slow his horse as they came to a dirt road. It was alined with thick green trees. Soon, they came into the village. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Little cottage's now aligned the road, gardens full of beautiful flowers and food were next to every house. Small children ran by playing with a dog. One child stopped and wave to iruka the ran off. Up head, there was a gaint lake, it sparkled in the sun's fading rays. The whole village wasn't very big, the road ended in a caldasac,which ran off to the lake. Iruka led him to a house, and jumped off the horse. He tyed it to a post infront of the cottage, then motioned the boy in. it was small, with two bedrooms and a kitchen. They sat at the table as iruka made some tea. "so sasori…my its strange addressing some on royal like this" the redhead smiled slightly. "did any princess catch your eye?" sasori sighed an accepted the tea. Taking a sip, he counted off each girl. "lets see…" iruka smiled and waited for the outcome. "princess ino…stuck up narcissus. Princess sakura…annoying bitch….princess tenten is to be wed already…princess hinta…nice, but shy…besides…her heart is already taken" he smiled as he rmebered. When they were talking, her eyes drifted over to the hyper stable boy. she blushed when she relized he caught this. "so you didn't like any?!" "nope" suddenly the front door flew open. "iruka! Your back!" sasori turned and saw a girl walk in. she had blonde ahir pulled back in four short pigtails. Her blue eyes scanned him over. "who the hell are you?" iruka's eyes went wide. "temari! Don't speak that way! That is sasori akatsuna!" the girl gasped and bowed her head. "please, it is fine." She smiled and stood up strait "you don't care for royal treatment?" "no" "good caus ya ant getting any from me pretty boy" she smirked and shouted 'gaara' a young boy walke din, his messy red hair stood out agant his pale skin. He looked a bit like sasori. A moment later another boy walk in, a bit older. He to had messy hair, but his was brown. "jeez temari! Wake the whole damn village!" the boy laughed. "they are quite different then the kind of people im stuck with all day." The three slimed, unlike the girl the boys knew who the prince was. Temari turned to iruka. "tomorrow your coming to our house for dinner." Iruka gave her an sad look. "temari, id love to but I have company" "your comgin to prettyboy deal with it" he chuckled at the girl. "your quite demaning…please stop calling me that" "why?" he shrugged his shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes and bif them goodbie as she pushed the boys out of the house. Iruka sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "that's temari. The others were her brothers gaara and kankoru. They live down the road. She hates how I live alone with no kids so…they come here or force me to their place." Sasori nodded as he finshed up his tea. "hey sasori…wanna take a wanlk?" the boy jumped up "really?!" iruka could help smiling.

They head to the lake. Sasori smiled at every detail of the landscape. i this kid really lovesthe outdoors….he doesn't deserve to be cooped up in a castle /i sasori's eyes scanned the lake, and stopped when he saw a figure near the water. They were sitting in a tree, their blonde hair blowing in the wind. "who is she?" iruka smiled when he followed the boys gaxe. "Don't let HIM hear that" he gasped. The boy…looked so femine. "that is…well…actually we don't know his name." "huh?" sasori turned to the man. "here sit" he sat as did sasori. "ill explain it to you."

"you see, a few years ago, that boy suddenly showed up in the village. Kids spotted him by the lake. A few days later, he was there again. Soon, everyday he was seen at the lake. Soon, the children got curios, and started talking to him. well, he turned out to live nearby, and liked to paint at the lake. They brought him into the village and soon everyday the children dragged him into the village. He was actually quite shy, Only talking to the kids. Soon he broke that and started talking to the adults as well. Of course we asked for a name, but he gave none. We asked why. His reply was well…strange. He said 'only he who cane love a monster without regert or fear shall know my name'. of corse the kids were confused, but decied to give their new friend a nickname. Bird." "why bird?" "well, he has a gift. When he whistle, it sounds exactly like birds song. Whistle the right tune, and they fly to him. hes quite helpful. He loves to hlp the village mother's with the children and taking care of the gardens." Sasori nodded, looking over at the boy. "come, its getting dark" he led the prince back into his house.

Sasori sat up from bed. He was staying in the guest room. Quitly, he slipped on a white tee over his black capris. i I hate those stupid 'prince' outfits /i he climbed out the window and stolled down to the lake, his feet slight wet from the dew that attached to his bare feet. He sighed and smiled as he saw the moonlight on the water. He walked over to were the tree was. He gasped when he saw a figure in the tree. i is he still here?! /i curouis, he climbed into the tree. Sure enough, the blonde was there. He had a canvas in his hand. He was softly whistling the call of an songbird. Sasori pulled himself up fully on the branch. "who is it un?" the boy didn't even turn, but contuied to paint. "sasori?" he tried. The boy turned balancing himself. "who?" sasori didn't answer, well couldn't. he was in awe. The boy was breathtaken. He had a nice slender face, heathly tan skin. His blonde ahir covered his right eye, the other a bright blue that sparkled like the lake in the moonlight. He wore a black kimono top with fishnet shirt and black pants. His long hair was tyed in a loose pony down to his lower back. "hello un?" sasori found his voice. "i-im a guest of irukas…are you sure you're a boy?" "excuse me un?!" "no its just…I meet with about 5 princess today and none compared to your beuty" the boy turned red. "w-what un?" sasori bit his lip. i damn he's cute when he blush's /i "I mean…may I join you?" the blonde slowly nodded. They said nothing else. Together they sat there, watching the stars while the boy painted them. Sasori turned, stealing a peek. "hats so good…um?" "call me bird un" sasori pouted slightly. "I want to know your name" the blonde smiled. "only he who can love a monster without any regret or fear my know my name un" the boy blinked, then pouted more. "meany" the blonde chuckled and that was the last thing said.

Sasori felt exhaustion take over. Yawning, he lend against the tree trunk and closed his eyes.

"huh?" he was in iruka's house. Iruka came in. "finally up huh?" the boy nodded. "good, bird is here" sasori jumped out of bed. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason…he really wanted to see the boy. bird was sitting at the table, a basket of fruit in hand. "here un" he handed sasori an apple. "huh?" "a thank you un" with that he left. Sasori stood there confused. "sasori…besides the children…you're the first on to actually talk to him first. And…see his art" sasori was cinfused by this. "he never let anyone see before." "umm iruka? Can i…." "sure" the boy ran out after the blonde. "wait!" he turned and smiled at sasori. "I was hoping you would chase me un" suddenly he whistled. A horse trotted up to him. it was a beautiful pinto. "but why un?" sasori thought for a moment. "not sure…I feel..as if I have to see" bird smiled and took a step towards the boy. "good to know un. a handsome prince is interested in me un" he kissed the boys cheek before jumping out to the horse. "haa!" the horse nighed, then ran off. "WAIT!!"sasori ran back to iruka's and jumped on a horse. 'be back later iruka!!" before the man could protest, he left.

He finally caught up to bird, they were in a medow on the other side of the lake. Deidara was off his horse and waving to the boy. sasori jumped off his and ran to the boy. "why did you kiss me?" cause un. I wanted to see if you would follow. You did which means…you liked it un." "huh?" the boy tilted his head. "well, if you were mad, you would have waited for me to come back and confront me un. if ya like me you would have come after me un." sasori blinked with a confused look. "but…we've only just met, feeling cant devolep that fast" bird smiled at him. "I know. Im just teasing" sasori sighed and sat down in the tall grass. Bird sat next to him. "hey…why are you here un?" sasori folded his arms behind his head and layed on his back. "im the last ling heir to the throne. I was sent here to find a princess." "oh" sasori sighed and closed his eyes. "pointless really. Im not in the slightest intersed in the avaible females." Bird raised and eyebrow "why not un?" "cause, they are all very young and not my type." Lie. Total lie. Truth, he was much more attcted to this boy called bird then any girl ever. Guess this makes him gay. "type? Am I your type un?" sasori turned red. "what?!" bird layed down on his stomache. "im just kidding un. I just wanted to you blush" sasori playfully nudged the boy. "ya know bird…ive only knowen you a day…and yet you're the first friend ive ever had." At this the blone's eyes went wide. "r-really un? ive never had a friend" suddenly he hugged the boy. "thank you!"

timeskip 3 weeks

after that day in the medow, bird and sasori were inseparable. They hung out all day at the lake, meadow or helping the villagers. Life seemed..well good. For once in the youngs prince life, he was happy. Till THAT day of course.

He returned from a day of fun, when iruka reluntly handed him a letter. It was from his grandmother

i To prince sasori

sasori, you have had more then enough time. I will arrive on the day of the full moon to collect you and your choosen princess.

Chiyo/i

His ruby eyes went wide, he dropped the letter. "t-that's tomorrow!" iruka looked at the ground. "im so sorry. In truth…I wish you could stay here. Temari's family enjoys your company, the village love you, and bird is so much happier" "BIRD!" sasori ran out of the house. Iruka sighed sadly and collapsed into a chair.

"bird!" the said blonde turned to see sasori running to him. he jumped down from the tree he was in. "sasori?" the redhead was out of breath as he led bird towards the lake water. "bird…i….my grandmother is coming tomorrow to get me!" he cryed out, he felt his eyes moisten with threating tears. "I don't want to leave you!" bird gave him a sad smile. "sasori un…come" he grabbed the boys hand. "we only have one night left, lets make the best of it un" sadness filled his voice.

They rode their horse's to the medow, then sent them back. They knew the way. The two boys laye din the grass, gazing at the stars. "its to fair. I want to stay here with the village, iruka…..and you" bird smiled at the redhead. "me too un" sasori looked at bird, studying his features in the moonlight. He gently traced the boys cheek with the tips of his fingers. "sasori un?" "bird please…tell me your name…I need to know the name of the one who stole me heart" bird gasped. "w-what un?!" "please, without your name, your beauty is incomplete." The blonde smiled softly. "deidara un" sasori smiled and rolled over onto his stomache. "deidara? What a uniqe name" the boy now knowen as deidara looked into the ruby eyes. "d-did you mean what you said before un?" sasori smiled. "of course…every word. I have never felt such love for another person." He inched over and gently kissed the boy. deidara's eyes went wide, then pulled him down into another kiss. Sasori moved so he could wrap his arm around deidara's waist, the other ran though the blonde hair, deepening the kiss. They pulled away for air, staring into each others eyes. "deidara…we should ran away. You and me. leave this place and our lives. No more 'bird' or 'prince sasori' just you and me." deidara kissed the boy again. "id like that un. id like that a lot" he sat up and motioned sasori to stand. "but….they will send people after you un" sasori rolled his eyes. "then we must ran faster then them. Please deidara. If we do not, I will have to return to my village and our love will be torn……" the boy's eyes went wide. "on crap…would if they try to pin you with kidnap?" the blonde only smiled. "its ok un. like you said un, we have to or lose each other." He lend over and kissed the boy. "I would face death if it ment staying with you un" he grabbed the boys hand and started to run. "follow me un"

They came to a small hut a few miles from the lake. "this is my house un" they went inside. It was small. A small table and bed that was all. "I get food in the village un" he explained. Sasori walked over and sat on the bed. He grabbed deidara's hand and pulled him onto the bed as well. "un?" sasori gently pushed deidara onto his back, with him on top, kissing him. "dei-chan, this could be our last night together. I want to burn it into my memory's forever." The blonde wrapped his arms around the prince's neck. "as do I un. I love you" sasori kissed the blonde's neck. "dei-chan…are you ready?" "yes un, please" the redhead kissed the blonde lips, before going back to his neck. "are you sure?" "yes un. I want to love you, to pleaser you. I want to be the only one in your arms un!" sasori smirked aganst the blonde's neck. "good"

he slid off the blonde shirt, deidara followed suit with sasori's shirt. His fingers gently traced the redheads muscles. He lend up and started to kiss down the redheads chest, causing him to moin. When he could'nt go any father, he pushed sasori so he was on top. He slowly pulled off the boys pants and boxers, sasori gasped as the cold air reached his heated skin. Deidara engulfed the redheads member, causing the boy to moin. "deidara…" the moins grew louder as the blonde ran his touge over the member, and stated sucking. It didn't take him long to cum. Deidara swallowed the white substance and went back up to kiss his new lovers lips. Sasori flipped them so he was on top. His hands traled down deidara's body, ripping off the rest of his clothing. "are you sure your ready?" he whispered into deidara's ear. "yes, please un take me" sasori smiled slightly. He postoined himself at the blonde's entrance before thrusting in. "sasori!!" he moined as the boy thrust into him. he gripped the boys shoulders, panting between moins. He put his hands on the boys hips, holding him as he pleasured him.

the air filled with pants and moins. Sweat covered there bodys. Deidara screamed his lovers name as he came all over their stomache's. sasori followed after, spilling into the blonde. He pulled out and collapsed on the boy. "dei…i…love you" he panted kissing him.

they fell into a blissful sleep.

"your ready un?" they were all dressed and packed. They had went to iruka with the plan. The man gave them his fastest horse's and sent them on their way reluctantly. Sasori looked into the blue eyes. "are you sure your still up to it deidara? I would understand if your too afaird." The blonde lend off his horse and kissed the boy. "never. We will face this together un" they looked at the rising sun. "alright. Lets go"

they rode off into the woods, the sun lighting their path.

"where is he?!" iruka stood infront of queen chiyo. "im so sorry your majesty. But this morning when I woke, I found the prince had ran off form the inn we were staying at." "WHAT! But he had to chose a bride and return to his kingdom!" iruka looked at the woman in shock. "your majesty! He is but a child! Your forcing him to pick a woman who may never return his love, forcing him into a life that can be filled with sadness and reject! You can make a child do that!" he gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment. He gasped as the woman slapped him. "guards! Take this filth away!" two men came over and tried to grab the man, but were stopped. A young boy ran infront of him, his arms spread out. "you'll have to go through me!" he threw iruka a smile, then glared at the gaurds. The man grabbed the young boy up by the coller of his shirt. "the stable boy? get back to your post!" he kicked the man in the stoache. The man didn't even flinch. "nice try brat" "release him at once!" everyone turned to see a young girl approach them. "p-princess hinata!" the girl looked at the blonde boy. "please, realse him" they obeyed and put him down. "please what is the meaning of this?" iruka looked to the girl. "prince sasori has gone missing" another girl came over. "hinata?" "princess tenten!" the girl looked at iruka. "have I heard right? That boy from the akasuna family has gone missing?" they nodded. "well good!" she glared at chiyo. "I heard it all well. You cant force someone to love! Your heart just find people. And if you have a problem with that well too bad!" hinata stole a look at naruto and blushed. "s-she's right. Please, I suggest you head back home. If he left, he will never return. The akasuna are of nomore. Im sorry" she turned away and quickly left. Tenten threw the woman a dirty lok. "leave or I will send for MY gaurds!" chiyo hightailed it outta there.

Iruka turned to the girl. "but why?" she pointed her thumb to a haystack on a cart. From underneath, sasori and deidara's heads popped up, hay in their hair, blending them in. "im sneaking them to the next contry over tonight." He smiled and walked over. He hugged the boys and gave them his best wish's. tenten came over and told the driver what was going on. "alright boys, your outta here! Enjoy the tealand!" they smiled and waved goodbie, before hdding under the hay aain, just incase chiyo happened to passby

Akasuna was of no more. The Hyugga family took over and ruled the land.

Deidara and sasori found a home in the tealand. Everyone loved them. When they were of age, they got married and lived under the name of Iwa. Everyone had a happy ending. Even the stableboy and princess live to smile each sunrise.

The bird, The prince. Two different lives, but one forbidden love.


End file.
